1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to safety web restrain system for transportation riders during an accident.
2. Description of Prior Art
Seatbelts and air bags are the protection devices for the present day occupants of vehicles. Sadly, in America and all over the world thousands of fatalities still occur every day and many thousands more are seriously injured. While seatbelts do have some protection merit but are often ineffective at times either when occupants do not put them on for various reasons or they are worn incorrectly or yet the seatbelt system is malfunction. The most common malfunction of the seatbelt system is the shoulder belt, it does not seem to be able to lock up when needed most. Studies show that sudden body movement during an accident results in injuries. Seatbelts are not the solution, then the airbag was invented. One airbag first and then two and then four, there will be more airbags yet to come in the newer vehicles. Airbags help cushion the driver against the steering column during the initial crash and not much more, the human body still has to endure the violent thrust during the collision and that is the major cause of injuries. Airbags help during the initial crash impact but offer no help at all if there is any subsequent collision following. The cost to replace a spent airbag and repair the damages caused by the discharge of the airbag is huge, regrettably, seatbelts and airbags though are of some help to the occupants during an accident, yet they do not at all installed on the transportation system vehicles with the exception of seatbelts on the aeroplane.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,859 B1 (2003) issued to Robert W. Svetlik describe a back 3 net enclosure to protect the occupants of a vehicle during an accident, but nothing illustrated about restraining occupants from thrust against the ceiling, front seat, side doors and back window during an accident collision.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,672 issued to Royce H Husted (1993) is disclosing a web restraining about ⅓ the body of a driver while holding the bottom part of the steering wheel, chances are, during an accident, the lower portion of the body will thrust forward and the web might not be able to stop the movement. Some drivers prefer to put one or both their hands at the top of the steering wheel, then the web will only cover the head and neck and that can be detrimental during an accident. The cable pull mechanism does not show a tension release system, in that case the upper arms will be bound by the web so tight that the driver will not be able to continue control of the vehicle.
The present invention deploys a restraining web with a headboard and when locked in place protects one or more persons from head to feet, and it is made of strong netting material that a person will be able to see through and maneuver accordingly, a person can unhook the web to walk away and the web can be reset and reuse again. A tailor made case is to store the web in place but when it is not practical, it can be incorporated with the seat.